Son Of The Moon
by PLATO OAK
Summary: The strongest bonds are those forged in blood. For millennia he has hidden in the shadows. Neither beast nor god can stand against him.But finally fate has caught up with him.War is waged upon his family. The same family that abandoned him. A man cannot live by two names. THE SON OF THE MOON MAKES HIS STAND.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR RELATED CHARACTERS.

PROLOGUE.

The wind whistled a sad and lonely tune. The leaves rustled, the creatures of the night stood rooted in their tracks. The weather, sullen. Here, on a dark and lonely night a hooded woman burst through the clearing. Her features though hidden were resonant. Her body even seemed to glow in the moonlight. Cradled in her arms was a child. Swathed in a silver cloth, it slept peacefully. Its head lying close to the woman's heart. Her heartbeat rhythmic and lulling. The woman nestled the child softly on the ground. Underneath the hood tears flowed.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

For who? The question rang in her mind. Herself or the child? She bent slowly and kissed the child on its forehead. At the instant the child opened its eyes. Silver with streaks of emerald green against pure silver that shone in the dark. The child raised its hand and caressed its mother's cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said again conflicted.

She reached into her cloak and pulled out a silver dagger. The blade shone ethereally in the moonlight pulsing with a life of its own. Its handle was ornately carved in the shape of a wolf. She placed it in a silver sheath and placed it next to the child. Slowly she retreated backwards. The child instinctively reached for its mother. She turned her back to it. Its cries reverberated through the forest. She walked away. She had to. She had no choice. She disappeared into the forest. Leaving her child behind, her hope, her spark. Her life.

CHAPTER 1.

The village had been reduced to ashes. Strewn around the streets were bodies. Some charred others eaten. The very aura of death clung to the earth suffocating whatever life had remained. A wail of panic rang in the air as a girl with copper-colored skin and long dark hair. Raced across the streets often tripping over dead bodies. Her garment stained red with blood. Her arms and legs cut in multiple places. Her face black with dirt and her eyes dark brown filled with fear. Her pursuer sadistically enjoying her pathetic attempts at escaping him or rather it.

The girl ran on and tripped landing face first into the ground. Struggling to get to her feet she raised her head and saw it. A monster. Two hundred feet, scales that shined in then wickedly in the night. But the eyes held her. Suddenly her body shut down. Every thought of fleeing escaping her mind. The drakon stared at her and slowly advanced. She stared at it. Her body numb, here she would die. Her mind flew far and she remembered how life had been. Amongst her sisters, her mother, her father. The garden. Her pet. She'd sacrificed all for him and this was the consequence. Death. Far from home, far from family. The beast barred it teeth, raised its head for the kill. She closed her eyes and waited.

The silent whistle of an arrow caught her ear and she opened her eyes to see an arrow embedded firmly in one of the drakon's eyes. Another struck the other eye it tip lit with a green flame, Greek fire. The creature wailed loudly. It body slowly dissolving into dust. She looked around frantic for the archer. Her savior.

"Hello there,'' the voice came from behind her. She jumped. Taking a look at archer. She was surprised. He was fairly tall, a bit muscular. His features were fine, godly even. He was handsome, very handsome she would later admit. But what really drew her to him were the eyes. A pulsing grey with streaks of emerald green.

"My name is Perseus. What is yours?"

She would later tell him here name once they had left the village. Currently they walked through the forest the boy moving swiftly ahead of her. Clearing the path and aiding her when necessary. They came across a clearing. Here they rested for a while.

"Excuse me fair maiden. May I tend to your wounds?" he'd asked politely.

She'd nodded stiffly. He reached out for arm grabbing it at the elbow. Instinctively she'd withdrawn it out of fear.

"I mean you no harm," he'd said reassuringly. He reached into a bag slung over his shoulder and pulled out a silver vial.

"Here drink," he'd offered it to her. She glanced at the vial suspiciously. Then she'd remembered the kindness the boy had shown throughout their encounter. Hesitantly she accepted the vial and took a sip. The heavenly taste of apples filled her mouth. Nectar, she'd realized and swallowed every last drop of it. Somewhat greedily. Ashamed she hid her face behind her hands. He chuckled and pulled out two cubes from the bag and offered them to her. She went slow with these ones. Slowly the wounds on her hands and feet healed. Those that ran too deep left only faint scars on her copper skin. He gone to hunt and returned with two plump rabbits and a handful of wild fruits. He'd skinned them surgically and roasted them over a fire. He'd pulled some bread from his bag and they'd eaten she taking the lion's share. Fed, rested and clothed she sat to face the sun sinking reluctantly in the west. He came and sat next to her his features glimmering in the sun's last rays.

"So tell me. What brings a daughter of Atlas this far out?"

Her pulse raced. How had he known?

"No need to worry I am just being inquisitive?" he told her.

Slowly and painfully she'd recounted her story. How blinded by love she'd helped the son of Zeus trick her father into getting apples from the garden. Consequently her sisters had banished her from the garden. Disgraced and humiliated she'd wandered to and from towns, cities. She'd broken down and wept for herself. Her susceptibility had led to her ruin. He'd comforted her.

"What of you? Where do you come from?" she'd asked.

At the instant his eyes went far away.

"Mine is a story you will learn another day, fair maiden," he'd responded. She wanted to press harder but found herself incapable of doing so there was sadness in his voice that firmly stopped her. She'd slept on his chest facing a starry night. They'd pointed out each other's favorite constellations. They'd spent a week together magically. He said he had to leave. He had places to, go creatures to hunt. She wanted to join to join but he had refused firmly it was far too dangerous for her he would not accept. "We will meet again Zoe Nightshade. I assure you of that."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

The throne room was a dark. The shadows warped and shifted constantly. Hounds lay about, the souls of the dead moved in and out of the room looks of terror on their ghostly faces. Hades the god of the Underworld sat on his throne of skulls. His garments dark and ghostly shifting as souls once evil burnt in his essence. He sat on his throne impatiently. Constantly shifting his position, tapping and kicking away whatever souls dared get close his throne. Suddenly the shadows shifted at one pillar. His eyes turned towards it as he willed the shadows to disappear and reveal the disturbance. Nothing. The hounds rose sniffing into the air. One leapt into a mass of shadows and disappeared. A squeal later and it leapt out of the shadows one of its hind legs raised in pain.

The god stood to his full height, his helm resting darkly on his head.

"Show yourself intruder!" he bellowed, the shadows rising.

Silence reigned in the room before a chuckle rang out and a man walked from behind one of the pillar. His face was hidden from sight by a dark hood. Hades examined him but on looking closer he noticed the man had no weapons on him. How had he wounded that hellhound? He wondered.

"It is impolite to stare," the man said casually.

Hades glared at the man. The thought of smiting and roasting him slowly over a fire cut through his mind but he decided against it. After all he did need the man's help. No services. He sat down and spoke.

"I have a lot about you…I am in need of your services,"

"Which ones? I don't exactly do laundry you know,"

"I need you to procure two children for me. Bianca and Nico di Angelo. They are in Maine in a military school, Westover Hall. An expedition has been sent out by Camp Half Blood and another by the Hunters of Artemis. I need you to get to the children before they do and bring the here to me,"

"Why?" the man asked.

Hades thought about it. This was a secret he had kept for nearly five decades. How could he entrust such crucial information to a man who was more or less a shadow?

"They are my children," he replied ready to take such a risk.

"Gold is good. Stygian is better," the man replied his way of saying yes.

Hades waved his hand and out of the shadows came a chest filled with pure Stygian iron ore. A rare kind. The man bent to inspect his payment. Satisfied he waved and the chest shrunk to small enough a size to fit in his pocket.

"Consider the job done," he said walking into the shadow. Before he could disappear.

"Get a jacket, I hear Maine is rather cold this time of the month," Hades said.

A chuckle and a shift in the shadows and the man was gone.

**MAINE, WESTOVER HALL.**

Westover Hall was something out of medieval stories. Dark, grim and cold it was an evil knight's castle. The main doors burst open as three teenagers steeped in. One, a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Another girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Finally a boy with a large cape using crutches. They moved along the hallways before coming across two adults. The girl snapped her finger in front of their faces and sent them away. The school dance was wild with the excitement starved teenagers eagerly compensating their thirst. The group dissolved into the crowd their eyes looking about constantly searching for two demigods.

"I found them," the blonde-haired girl said twirling them in that direction. Two teenagers. A girl and a boy. The girl definitely the older one appeared to be telling on the boy. The group started towards them but a barrage of teenagers swept across carrying them. After fighting the current they searched for the siblings only to find them gone. Out of the corner of her eye the blonde-haired girl saw the siblings being dragged through one of the doors by one of the adults, the man. They chased after them. The man turned to face them.

"Children let's play," he said his features morphing into to that of a manticore's.

"Is that all you got?" asked the spiked haired girl.

Twenty monsters appeared in a flash.

"You had to ask Thalia Grace, didn't you?" asked the blonde-haired girl pulling out a daggered and a cap.

"Shut it, Annabeth!" she replied pulling out a mace canister that elongated into a spear. Tapping onto her bracelet a shield appeared onto her hand. _Aegis _on it was carved the face of Medusa. Some of the beast shuddered and stepped back. The boy… a satyr rather. Pulled out his pipes and began playing. The vines encircled some of the monsters pushing them into the ground. Annabeth put on her cape and charged random monsters crumbling to ashes. Thalia charged at the manticore her shield in front of her blocking the barrage of spikes it sent. With all their skill the demigods and satyr were heavily outnumbered. It was only a matter of time. The manticore got a lucky shot at Thalia's hip severely weakening her. A telekhine stabbed into the air catching Annabeth's leg. A Cyclopes tore past the vines and whacked Grover in the head. A Cyclopes turned to the children of Hades. The sister bravely picked up a spear from a fallen monster a jabbed at the monster's legs at the last the moment tilting it upward till it stab the monster in the eye. The spear met its mark. Two telekhine turned to the children. The boy grabbed a knife and hurled it catching the monster in the eye. More monsters turned to the children, surrounding them weapons leveled. The siblings stood back to back. A Cyclopes fell heavily on its back sticking out was a silver arrow. More arrows flew more monster fell. The Hunters of Artemis were here.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

He watched with mild interest as the demigods held their own against the manticore and his small band of monsters. Slowly they were overwhelmed and the monsters took the upper hand and incapacitated them. The girl Bianca speared a Cyclopes as Nico with remarkable accuracy killed a telekhine. Watching from underneath his hood he saw the hunters of Artemis arrive and send a barrage of silver arrows at the monsters. He watched a one of the hunters stepped forward. The silver tiara on her head made him think of her as a princess. He examined her. Dark brown eyes, copper skin and long dark hair. _Long time no see Zoe Nightshade, he thought._

She took aim at the manticore that was towering over Thalia.

"Permission to kill milady?" she asked the goddess who was now in her twelve year old form.

"Permission granted," she responded.

Zoe let the arrow fly. The manticore turned and deflected the arrow only to unleash a mass of spikes at the hunters. With the hunters occupied and the demigods incapacitated he made his move. Using the shadows he reached the children of Hades and grabbed them by their shoulders. They jumped, he held his arms up.

"I mean you no harm," he said softly.

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

"Your father has sent me to return you to him," he replied looking down at them.

"Who is he?" the boy asked.

"We have not time for such talk let us leave," he grabbed them. The girl pulled back.

"We have to help them!" she said pointing at the hunters who were fighting a large horde of monsters but what caught him was the figure fighting Artemis. The aura it radiated was ancient and it moved as swiftly if not more than Artemis. The figure swatted Artemis away and kicked Zoe into a tree and turned towards them.

"We have to go," he said.

"We have to help them," the girl repeated.

"You have to go to your father only he can keep you safe. I on the other hand will help your friends. I give you my word," he said looking at her.

"Fine,"

He pulled them into a shadow. Pulling out a black coin he flipped it between them and muttered in an ancient language. The shadows dissolved taking the children of Hades with them.

"Who are you?" the figure that was fighting Artemis asked.

He examined the figure. Its aura was old though very similar to that of Artemis.

"Lelantos, Titan the Hunt. I have heard quite a lot about you," he spoke to the Titan with an amused expression.

The figure pulled out a bow and leveled it at the man's face.

"Where are the demigods?" he asked menacingly.

"Which demigods?" he asked looking around rather bemused.

"You have a brave heart to defy me. I think I'll keep it as a souvenir,"

He let loose an arrow and darted forward with a wicked axe. The man pulled out a gun and shot the arrow out of the air. Lelantos slashed at man's head determined to behead him once and for all. The man ducked and elbowed the Titan sending him back a few feet. Holstering the gun the man pulled out two twin knives and took a fighting stance. The Titan looked at him examining for weakness's to be exploited. Seeing none he pulled out two knives dropping the axe and charged. Blows were exchanged at lightning quick speeds. The man faked at Lelantos head and swung his other arm catching the Titan above his knee. The Titan leap back surprised at the pain that could be caused from such a single cut.

"Stygian iron laced with celestial bronze. Hurts like a bitch doesn't it," the man mocked the Titan who replied with an onslaught of attacks forcing the man to defense. The spate of attacks continued till Lelantos caught the man in the chest with a heavy kick that sent him sprawling. Lelantos approached the unmoving figure of the man and stabbed at it only for the blade to pass right through.

"What wizardry is this?" he asked mortified.

"The souvenir kind," said a cold and dark voice behind him. On turning the man stabbed him thrice in the belly, once on his thigh and slammed him to the ground. The man now wore a silver mask with two dark eyes. Staring into those the Titan felt fear, something alien to him. The man grabbed the Titan by the neck.

"How did you escape your prison hunter?" he asked.

"I don't know it just happened," he replied with a whimper.

"How many more Titans are free?"

"I don't know but it won't be long before we are all free. We will reclaim our world and raze Olympus to the ground," he replied some of his previous arrogance returning.

"Who sent you here?"

"The General,"

"Good you're free to go," the man stepped back.

The Titan looked at him suspiciously before channeling the air currents around him and disappearing.

"You let him go!" a voice shouted from behind.

Artemis stood in front of him her bow drawn and arrow nocked.

"Why did you let the Titan escape?" she asked her eyes pulsing with power.

"Olympian business is not my business. I will be taking my leave," he replied and began walking away.

An arrow passed perilously close to his face. He turned to the goddess who had nocked another arrow.

"Where are the two demigods? Olympus is demands their presence,"

"Where they belong. With their father," he replied sheathing his knives.

Artemis looked at the man. An excellent warrior but all in all like all males quite arrogant. Something about him seemed familiar. Very familiar.

"What does Hades want with the children?" she asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Does a parent require reason to protect his children? You Olympians should benchmark a thing or two from him. At least he makes effort to cater for his children. Much unlike you Artemis. True?''

Something in her shook. What was the man speaking of?

"I know not what you speak of but you must come to Olympus and be tried for interrupting a quest called by Olympus," she spoke harshly.

"Would you really place those children in Zeus hands and guarantee their lives? You really are a child killer Artemis!" the man retorted.

"How dare you address our lady like that, I should have your head on a spike!" Zoe spoke with fury her bow drawn she took aim for the man head and shot.

In what could only be impossible the man caught the arrow and began twiddling with it. The rest of the hunt took aim and awaited only an order. Looking at Artemis she noticed her eyes were far away and she'd lowered her bow.

"Are you okay milady?" she asked.

Artemis made no notice of having heard her and dropped her bow.

"Who are you boy?" she asked the man who looked at her through his mask.

"I am no one to you. May I take my leave goddess?" he replied.

Artemis turned to her hunt and ordered them to lower their bows. Which they did. However reluctantly.

"Last chance boy follow me to Olympus and answer for your crimes lest I be forced to hunt you down,"

"I think I'll try my chances," he said and began walking away.

Zoe raised her bow nocked an arrow and was ready to shoot.

"Leave him be Zoe," Artemis said her voice orderly. They watched as the man walked into a mass of shadows and disappeared.

"Why did you let him go milady?" Zoe asked rather furious.

"The boy is powerful single-handedly besting a Titan. We are at war Zoe we need allies not enemies," she replied looking away.

Having being in the hunt for nearly a millennia. Zoe was certain Artemis was lying or at least withholding the truth. Deciding to press her later on. She turned to the demigods who were being tended to by the hunters. Something had been eerily familiar about the man. She felt like she knew him though was hardly aware of where or from what world.

Thunder rumbled mightily.

"I must leave immediately Zoe. Set up camp here and watch over the demigods," Artemis said and vanished in a flash of silver light.

Zoe looked around her. Where the man was standing her arrow lay. She picked it up and closely examined it. She knew this arrow. It wasn't hers. An arrow like this had saved her life nearly a thousand years ago.

"Perseus,"


	4. Chapter 4

The forest was silent. No blowing wind, no rustling leaves, no scurrying sounds. Silence. Only the sun however slightly had its rays permeate the canopies that engulfed the forest floor. To an outsider the scene would have been eerie if not disturbing. Suddenly a deer sprang across the forest floor. It hooves pawing away as it sought to find safety. Behind it nothing could be seen chasing it. But if one looked closely enough the shadows would shift only for a moment as something passed swiftly and silently. The deer ran for its dear life. The chase wasn't long. The deer stopped, searching for its pursuer. It sleepy eyes shifted madly. Like quicksilver an arrow stuck its heart with deadly accuracy. It fell to the forest floor its face etched in disbelief. A boy leapt down from the top of a tree. He was shirtless, his skin pale from spending so much time in a forest that Apollo rarely smiled at. A quiver was strapped across his back. In his left hand was a bow carved out of wood. Slowly he walked towards his kill. Most boys his age would be giddy with happiness but no emotion showed on his face. His eyes however were filled with sadness. The grey light they seemed to pulse with was gone. The streaks of emerald shone gloomily reflecting his true inner feeling.

Why is it that I feel like this? It supposed to be easy? His mind whirled. He was a hunter in the blood but something in him churned with guilt every time he killed his prey. He knelt beside the deer. It was a beautiful dear. He pulled out the arrow lodged in its heart and watched as blood slowly trickled out. Placing his hand at it breast he said softly as if to a friend, '' Thank you. It is unfortunate you had to die so that I could live."

He hauled the dead deer over his shoulders with an amazing amount of strength from one so young. Slowly he trudged into the forest as life refreshingly returned the forest sounds bursting clearly as a light breeze took up. The boy meandered skillfully through the forest till he came to a small clearing. At the very heart of the clearing was a small old fashioned hut. To one side of the hut there was a training range complete with straw dummies. To the other was a small lovely garden of a variety of plants. The boy placed the deer on the ground and began the laborious process of skinning it. Slowly and patiently he worked his way through it and went to hang the skin only at a moment's impulse to turn and throw his blade against a tree. Dangerously close to the hooded figure leaning on it.

"What happened to decorum these days? Is this how you welcome all your guests?" the figure asked with a chuckle. He pulled out the dagger and threw at the boy who caught it in one swift motion before sheathing it.

"Of what assistance may I be to you?" the boy asked coldly.

"I am in need of your services," the hooded man said.

"What services?" he asked eyeing the man expressionless.

The man lowered his hood to reveal a man with long blonde hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a sapphire blue. His skin was a slight tan. All in all the man looked like royalty.

"My name is Jason son of Aeson," he began uneasily," I am the heir to the throne of Iolcos. However to retrieve the throne from my uncle Pelias I am to recover the Golden Fleece from King Aeetes of Colchis. I have heard about your hunting prowess and would like to have you join me on this quest aboard the Argo with a most formidable company."

"Why do you need me? I am but a boy," the boy asked eyeing Jason critically.

"They say you control the tides much like the moon goddess Artemis,"

The boy flinched at the mention of that word. He turned away from Jason. His hands played with the knife in his hands. This quest was something he wanted to take part in. True he was a good hunter. His spread far and wide. It wouldn't be long before the gods started after him. Something he absolutely did not need. Slowly a plan formulated itself in his mind. He turned to Jason.

"Fine, though I do have some conditions,"

Jason breathed an audible sigh of relief.

**PERSIA 465 BC**

The Persian courtroom was filled with fear and tension. Not a muscle moved as the giant figure Xerxes King of Kings paced in front of his throne. His face was molded in anger as his steps reverberated throughout the building. The doors burst open as a man in torn and tattered clothes was thrown in by two guards. Clearly he had received a heavy beating. Blood oozed from his mouth. His face was swollen and puffy. All over his body were whip marks, results of a hostile interrogation. His frail form hit the floor with a thud. The self-proclaimed 'god-king' took one glance at the man and smiled faintly. He sat on his throne. A marvelous piece of work. Gold and silver mixed wonderfully to show two giant panthers with their teeth barred.

"So Greek what is it you wanted here?" he asked.

The figure stirred slightly but uttered no word. One of the guards kicked the man in the ribs eliciting a faint groan.

"What is it you wanted?" Xerxes repeated his voice louder.

The figure stirred enough to look at the man.

"I am here to kill you," the man said flatly.

Xerxes stared for the man and suddenly burst into laughter. The courtroom shook majestically with his laughter. The King of Kings quieted. The man was slowly standing on his wobbly feet. Xerxes leaned forward and asked," You and what army,"

"Who said I needed an army," the man responded and in a flash the two guards who had brought him fell to the ground. Knives lodged in their throats. Two more guards leapt forward. The man spun around one grabbed him by the neck and snapped his neck as one would a twig. The other lunged with his sword over his head. The man dodged the strike, kneaded the guard in the groin and smashed his face on the floor. More guards steeped forward, standing in between him and the king. The man picked up two swords. Spun them leisurely and said,'' Shall we?"

The man wove through the guards with ease. His movements were in describable. The guards all fell. Blood flooded the room. Cries of mercy as the man decimated the squad. Only one guard remained. Artabanus royal commander of the bodyguard and a powerful man in the Persian courts.

"Artabanus slay this man once and for all," Xerxes ordered his voice filled with rage. How had such a weak man slaughtered his royal guard?

"One problem King of Kings, Artabanus here doesn't like you at all," the man said.

Artabanus unsheathed his sword and placed it firmly on Xerxes neck.

"Forgive me my king," the man said raising the sword and bringing it down for the kill.

Artabanus turned to the man.

"Thank you my friend. Accomplishing this would have been impossible. Your payment," he said pulling out a lamp vase that was pitch black and sucked the light in the room.

"Stay safe," Artabanus said looking up to find the man gone. The only evidence that was there was a man there once was a beautiful silver flower on the windowsill.

**MORDERN DAY.**

Perseus pulled his hood down once he was within his house. A fancy apartment facing the Empire State Building. _Hiding right underneath their noses. _He smiled before removing his gear. For flawless mobility he had charmed most of his weapons into smaller objects. His two swords normally were in pen form one tucked between his left vambrace the other in his pocket. His guns were holstered on either of his legs loaded with ammunition potent enough to kill both mortal and immortal. His hunting knives were strapped to his shoulders. He could magically summon his bow and arrow so no cause for worry.

His encounter with either the hunters or Lelantos was far from pleasant. His chest still hurt where the Titan had kicked him. Luckily no bruises. He had used a tremendous amount of energy using the godly symbol of Phobos the good of fear. The encounter that had truly harmed his was the one with the hunters. Zoe was still a startling beauty. Her coldness and hostility however did not sit well on him. She was a nice girl before she became a hunter and now she was far beyond recognition. Cold, heart-less and overly violent. Artemis on the other hand he couldn't loath more. Her hypocrisy was nothing if not simply disgusting. Binding her hunters to a maiden vow when she herself had…

From an early age Perseus had known he his origin. He'd been raised by the wild. The wolves had tended to him, raised him. Slowly he'd taught himself to hunt. It came naturally to him. But he couldn't a kill without crying till he was much older. He'd travelled far to see the world outside. He'd learned how to use a bow. How to fight. How to survive. He'd met Chysaor on the seas and took to piracy for a while. He'd learnt how to use a sword. A spear. An axe. But one day they were shipwrecked and he'd reached a shore and there he'd found Nereus the old man of the sea. _Knowledge is power. _The old man had taught him that. All his life he'd sought purpose and here he'd found it. _Knowledge. _He'd apprenticed under the old man. With him he'd learnt virtue. _Loyalty and honor this alone can defeat a man's foes._ One day Nereus had a vision. Without explanation he'd told him any attempt he would make to change the course of time would lead to his downfall. He'd shown him things that had happened, things that would happen. They'd discussed in length his parentage. The moon goddess and a son of Poseidon placed in the stars. When he'd learnt his father's fate he'd felt resentment so foreign to one so young it burnt away his humanity. Tricked or not she'd murdered his father and abandoned him. Often he'd asked himself had he been born female would she have left him. Questions filled his mind with so few answers. He'd grown anxious over a while and saw it time to return to the wild and hunt. The Old Man of The Sea had blessed him and set him on his way.

Perseus walked across his flat to look at Olympus. A castle in the air. It was glamourous but constantly storm clouds brew over it. Even from here the atmosphere was tense. He remembered his encounter with Lelantos. He'd spared the Titan. Spilling Titan blood would set him in their sights and draw more attention to him than he wanted.

Which side would he take? He asked himself and laughed. He couldn't play both and he had a deep dislike for either parties. Time will tell.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5.

The throne room was noisy, panic-filled. The gods upon their thrones shouted at each other. Had anyone overlooked their gigantic sizes and enormous thrones, they looked like kindergarten students arguing over a packet of sweets.

The sky god fumed. Such lack of order was anything if not annoying. He summoned his bolt and slammed it at the center of the room, unleashing so great a sound everyone quieted down. The air around him crackled with electricity. Sparks jumping of his skin and the bolt in one hand. Most of the gods reclined in their seats.

"Now that this meeting has been brought to order. Artemis kindly explain to us what happened on your expedition to Maine?" he said turning to Artemis.

The goddess shifted awkwardly in her seat. She cleared her throat and began.

"Alongside my hunters I ventured to Bar Harbor in Maine, to a military school by the name Westover Hall. I was in search of two demigods with strong auras. Upon arrival we found a quest from Olympus nearly overwhelmed by a small army of monsters led by the manticore. We engaged but reinforcements came with one who we believe to be the Titan Lelantos. The Titan engaged a man by who we cannot identify as either god or demigod. He defeated the Titan and had him relay some information. Lelantos confirmed that indeed Atlas is free and it won't be long before most of them are,"

"Where is this Lelantos as of this moment?" Zeus asked.

"The man let him go,"

"Why?"

"He claims to want no part in Olympian business,"

"Where is this man?"

"I let him go,"

"Why?" the sky god asked confused. How could Artemis of all people let such a man go free?

"You must understand father we are at war. Such a man could prove to be a vital ally,"

"Surely you must have at least detained him. He could join the Titans as we speak," Zeus said exasperated.

Artemis kept her silence, arguing with her father would prove to be simply useless.

"What are the council's views on this matter?" he asked.

Such a forum was a far as democracy ever came. The king's word was final. The best they would hope was to persuade this proud, paranoid and simply impossible man.

"We must agree. Such a man would prove to be useful in this war. Though who exactly is he?" Athena began thoughtfully.

"Judging by the description given by Artemis before we went into frenzy. He is called the Shadow of Death by the silver flower he leaves behind after a kill," Hermes said recalling from the stories he'd heard on his travels from as far as Antarctica to Alaska.

"I thought that was simply a myth," Aphrodite spoke earning bewildered looks from the rest which she simply shrugged off.

"Even supposing this is the Shadow of Death how are we to establish contact with him much less find him," Hera put in. It was nice seeing her family so coordinated.

"Hades may," Artemis said earning looks from everyone.

"When I confronted the man about the demigods he revealed to me that they he had been sent by Hades to take them as they were his children,"

"It is set. I shall personally speak to Hades about this man. In the meanwhile Artemis hunt him down and bring him in. The rest of you stay on the lookout for Titan activity. Council dismissed," the King of Olympus stood and vanished in a flash of lightning.

Artemis was ready to bolt when she heard someone call her softly. Turning she saw no one look at her but good old aunty Hestia. Quickly she made for the hearth where the millennia old goddess. Sat in her eight-year old form tending the hearth. The goddess made no notice of her and Artemis turned to leave when she heard.

"It is not your fault child,"

She turned to see Hestia look at her with warm brown eyes that had a gentle fire in them.

"What is?" she asked siting by her.

"Your child, you abandoned him so that he may have a chance at life," the goddess responded looking at her straight in the eye.

Something heavy rose up in her throat and she felt like choking. Hestia placed an arm on her back and the feeling dissipated.

"How is it that you know?" she asked. This was her most closely guarded secret known only to a few.

"Worry not. Your secret is safe with me,"

"I must leave. My hunters await me,"

"Come back by the hearth. I will always be there for you,"

"Thank you," Artemis said vanishing in a flash of silver light.

The goddess the hearth poked at it. The flames rose high. It had just begun.

_LINEBREAK_

Zoe sat on a log in their makeshift camp. Seven large tents all of silver silk. The fire crackled in front of her as a hunter Sophia passed her a piece of rabbit meat. Staring into the fire she remembered the sweet boy who had saved her from death millennia ago. The intoxicating grey eyes with the streaks of pulsing emerald. The sweet time they'd spent together. A small sad smile crossed her face.

"What are you thinking of Zoe?" asked Sophia her grey eyes staring at her calculatingly.

The daughter of Athena was an inquisitive soul, her main reason to join the hunt. Zoe bit into her rabbit.

"I was wondering as to why Artemis had spared the man,"

Majority of the hunters nodded in acceptance. The same puzzled thought run through all their minds.

"Even so we are not one to question milady's orders," Zoe added cautious should any of the hunters doubt their patron.

"Perhaps she'll change her mind and let us hunt him down," Sophia said calculating the chances of the goddess doing so.

"You couldn't be any more correct,"

They all turned to see Artemis standing with her bow ready.

"Let's hunt this son of a bitch down,"

_LINEBREAK. _

Nico di Angelo was nothing if not fascinated. Standing in a palace lined with gold and precious gems. Obsidian pillars and gothics paintings he had he had walked into the crazy. Or rather popped into it. They had appeared in a giant palace. Bianca had vomited on the spot while he was but only dizzy. They had walked as far as they could reach admiring the place.

From nowhere a woman stepped out. Something about her was off.

"Your father would like to see you," she said turned and began walking without further explanation.

The siblings took one glance at each other and followed hand together. This was a moment they had both been waiting for all their lives.

After what seemed to be forever they came up to two large black doors decorated with skulls. At the woman's touch they opened to a massive throne room. Hounds the size of cars slept around, souls of the dead walked about disoriented. At once everything came to a standstill. On the throne sat a fifteen foot tall man. His skin was olive in complexion. His garments were dark with what looked like souls waving in and out of them. His eyes were a pigment of black so dark it seemed to suck the light out of the room.

"Everyone out," he said in a voice so small it cut through the air like a dagger.

Instantly the throne room was cleared as the souls ran out, one right them. The hounds leapt into the shadows behind them. The woman nudged them in, leaving as the doors closed behind her.

The Lord of the Underworld looked at his children. So beautiful, so…alive. In them he saw Maria. Overcome by some unknown he bounded across the room shrinking to his human size and pulled the children into a hug.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to embrace my children," he said. The children overcame their surprise and hugged him back.

The sight of cold, merciless Hades clinging on to two children would have seemed suspicious to anyone else but for Persephone who had an inkling of how deeply Hades cared for his children she could but only smile sadly. It did hurt her to know he had once again been unfaithful. But that had been nearly a century ago. Ever since that oath, he had been loyal to her. Spent as much time with her as he could. Eating, laughing, and loving her. For the first time in millennia he had been a husband. Slowly she slinked into the shadows without making her presence known.

The party of three broke their hug. Hades bent on a knee to be level with both children.

"I am so sorry I was never there for both of you. But now I am no matter what," he said.

The children had tears in their eyes. They had not expected such a sweet man to be their father. He rubbed their tears away and kissed their foreheads.

"What about a tour of your new home?" he asked.

"Sure," Nico rushed to say.

What Bianca would have wanted was a warm bath, food and a century worth of sleep. But seeing her brother so excited she looked at Hades.

"Sure,"

They'd toured the whole palace. Nico jumping excitedly at every gothic painting they came by, no matter how gruesome. He'd picked a dark sword of the wall and stabbed at knight statues. One woke up. The poor boy had jumped back so fast. They'd fallen in a bout of laughter. The statue had returned to sleep in the instant.

They returned to the throne room where awaiting them was the most beautiful woman either of the children had seen.

"Children meet Persephone my wife," Hades introduced her leaving their side for a moment to kiss her hand.

"Do I get to kiss her hand too?" Nico asked a weird expression on his face.

They had laughed shortly. The woman strode over to him and squatted slightly.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Nico di Angelo, miss. But you can call me Nico," he replied cautiously.

"How do you like it here?"

"It is awfully dark besides that it's awesome," he replied smiling brightly.

"What about you young lady?" she said turning to Bianca.

"A bit too cold but it is good. Whatever makes my brother happy?"

Persephone looked at Bianca straight in her eyes and saw not a simple naïve girl but a strong woman determined to protect her brother at whatever cost. In her she saw a friend.

"You look hungry Bianca. Let's get some food for you both," she said standing.

Before she could move she had thunder booming up ahead. One at Hades and she knew what to do. Grabbing both children's hands she flashed away.

Hades sat on his throne to his full height. His helm appeared on left arm stand.

"Come in Zeus,"

The sky god appeared in his pinstriped suit.

"We need to talk,"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6.

ANCIENT GREECE, ORTHYS.

The home of the Titan gods was in shambles. All that was left was bricks piled atop each other. The doors had been battered to the ground. The statues of the Titan Council were strewn across the ground. The gardens were either burnt or diseased. The palace was enveloped in thick fog. Nothing moved. The silence would choke the life out of anything living. A poisonous aura enveloped the palace. The remains of the Golden Age were no more than smithereens. The silence was permeated by the twang of an arrow. A flaming arrow cut through the mist leaving a clear path through the rubble and waste. A lone figure moved stealthily barely interrupting the silence that had at one time enveloped Orthys. The figure male was clothed in dark hunter's garb. A hood was draped over his head concealing his face with dense shadows. The man moved towards the Titan throne room or at least what was left of it. Even with all the destruction the Black Throne stood untouched. The throne of the King of Titans released massive waves of power. Testament of the Golden Age. The figure at once moved towards it. Stretching out a hand he moved to touch the throne.

"I would not do that if I were you," the voice was raspy and ancient reverberating through the place mightily.

The man at once turned an arrow notched. Behind him stood an old man. Everything about him was ancient. His eyes were a whirlwind of grey and blue. A long gray beard fell to the very floor. He wore a simple white toga that seemed to blend with his pale skin.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Coeus, Titan of intellect. I have been expecting you, Perseus" the Titan replied.

Perseus lowered his bow and put the arrow back into his quiver. Pulling down his hood he ran his hand through his hair. His eyes pulsed with power as he stood in the throne room.

"You are a hard man to find, or Titan rather," he said bowing slightly.

"I believe you are here for this," Coeus said as his hand shimmered. A golden scroll materialized from nothingness.

Perseus made to reach for it but the Titan withdrew.

"I hope you make good on your promise," he said in low tone eyeing him in the eye.

"I will,"

The Titan handed the scroll over before shimmering and vanishing. Perseus eyed the scroll. The Codex. Written when the Protogenoi walked the earth. Nereus had spoken of it. It was a fairy tale but he had chased down tales of its existence in temples built before the Titan's walked the earth. Finally he'd encountered the Titan of intellect who claimed to be in its possession. Now holding such ancient knowledge he nearly caved. _Knowledge is power. _He was by far the most powerful being walking the earth. Perseus smiled slightly and began walking out of Orthys.

**_LINEBREAK._**

Camp Half Blood was home to Thalia Grace. For nearly seven years she'd lived there. But watching the mythological cab she was in draw near to the hill. She groaned internally. Certain it wasn't the cab or the fact that her stomach was left somewhere behind. Her mind flashed back to her failed mission. It was a simple extraction quest but the complications had come up far too early. The manticore and its band of bloodthirsty monsters. The hunters. The man.

Artemis (which was kind of cool). And left with the demigod's or rather her cousins. With more children of the Big Three walking around she'd become apprehensive. Since she'd learnt about the cursed prophecy she'd believed she was the prophecy child. _Olympus to preserve or raze. _They were two other children of the Big Three out there. With the Titan's rising all was not good.

"Thalia, come on! We're here," Annabeth called out.

That jarred her out of her thoughts. She leapt into action jumping out of the cab and heading up the hill. Annabeth was ahead of her with a brochure in her hand she immediately recognized it and grabbed it from the daughter of Athena who yelped surprised.

"THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS! ANNABETH,"

"Just curious, mom," she replied trying to grab it back.

Thalia held it out of reach. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a lighter and lit the brochure to fire. The daughter of Athena was downcast. Thalia reached for her lifelong friend slung an arm over her shoulder.

"I know it hurts to lose Luke but you've got me," she said softly.

The daughter of Athena looked up at her with her stormy grey eyes. They spoke far much more than words. The two girls hugged and trudged slowly up the hill much to the annoyance of the satyr who waited up the hill.

"Seriously guys," he shouted.

"Oh shut up you sour ball of goat wax!" Thalia replied.

The satyr huffed and left angrily.

"You might have to apologize later Thalia. Grover's a sensitive one," Annabeth spoke up.

"Whatever Annabeth,"

**_LINEBREAK._**

Perseus stood facing the Empire State Building through the expansive glass of his loft. He pulled out some binoculars that were enchanted to have a range further than possible for most. He observed Olympus through the mist. The gods were moving hastily around. Panic was clear on their faces. The possibility of a Titan attack was high and they were scared shit, they had good reason to be. Eagles flew about clearly they were anxious. Several falcons swept by. He recognized them. Hunting falcons bred by Artemis herself.

"Who may they be hunting down this time of year?" he asked.

"You off course," a voice came up from behind him.

A wolf lay behind him.

"Nice to see you are back," he said turning his attention to the wolf.

Its fur was dark as night. Two yellow eyes stared at him pointlessly. Its claws were silver and wickedly sharp.

"The situation is bad all over. Monsters are forming armies all about. Titans are slowly escaping their prisons. Won't be long before we have a full-scale war in our hands," the wolf spoke.

"We?" Perseus asked raising an eyebrow.

"You do intend on taking the Olympian side," the wolf replied.

"Why should I? This is not my fight,"

"Tell yourself whatever you have to. But we both know it won't be long before you join in," the wolf stood and walked away.

A storm came over New York. The rain pattered drawing him into deep memories.

…..

"Rest young hero," the soft words had echoed to him in his semi-conscious state.

"Where am I?" he'd asked painfully.

"Quiet! You are safe here. I'm Calypso,"

…

"Perseus," the wolf called.

He was jarred back to reality.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"They are here,"

Perseus gazed out of the window to see several well disguised girls enter the building. A mass of auburn hair bounced about.

"What do we do?"

"Invite them for dinner,"

_**LINEBREAK.**_

Artemis walked into the building nervous. Something about this was far too easy. The falcons had spotted a heavy layer of mist in the building. Something in her gut old here the mysterious man was here. Here heart still ached. The girls were excited. They were carefully disguised. Those with charmed bows carried theirs. Otherwise most had their knives carefully hidden. They walked into the building. The moment they walked in everything came to a standstill. Time itself seemed to stop. No one moved.

Amongst the crowd a wolf weaved its path towards them. Its fur was dark and its yellow eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. It stopped in front of her and dissolved leaving a white folded card. She gingerly picked the card. Everything spun into motion. She glanced around. The hunters appeared to have not noticed this.

"What is it? Milady!" Zoe was beside her.

She unfolded the note and read.

"We are invited for dinner,"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I reckon most of you expected an author's note much earlier. More often than not I'm too tired to do anything but post once I'm done editing. When I joined fanfiction I was amazed by the sheer amount of creativity. These days however there is a great lacking in that division. The same storylines are repeated a thousand times over. So when I started my fanfic I decided to be unique. To pull away from the sway of the current. Which I believe I have. SON OF THE MOON is bound to be a story of its own rank. So to my fans I dedicate this chapter to you. **

**Candycrum**

**Vitimontherun**

**Weeldx**

**Hostiel**

**Darkworkangel**

**Thundercade**

**2JustLucky05**

**Please Read My Stuff**

**Animortal28**

**JACarter**

**Jso3647**

**Redxlord**

**4Le Diablo Blanc2**

**2kjeld**

**Thomassmith69**

**And the three guests (get accounts guy. I far cooler.)**

**The 77 favorites and 111 followers.**

**This fans have kept me going this far. The reviewers inspire me. There is a lot we can do together. Ideas and criticism are greatly needed. But more importantly support.**

**So review:favorite:follow:**

**PLATO OAK**

**-signing out-**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7.

_Previously on SON OF THE MOON._

Hades sat on his throne to his full height. His helm appeared on left arm stand.

"Come in Zeus,"

The sky god appeared in his pinstriped suit.

"We need to talk,"

…

The death glares exchanged between the two children of Kronos would have killed any being in the crossfire mortal or immortal. Dead or living.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Hades began determined to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Your reputation for hospitality is by all means archaic," Zeus replied summoning a chair and sitting. All the while his eyes focused on his brother.

"Speak your peace and leave. Unlike you, some of us actually have work,"

"Peace brother, I did not come to wage war. I am looking for a man. An assassin of sorts doubling in other several practices,"

"I know a lot of assassins. They cause quite the traffic down here,"

"It has come to my attention that he has worked for you quite recently. Procuring two demigods, your children I suppose,"

The sky god had expected Hades to show the least bit of reaction. The Lord of the Underworld remained calm and collected.

"I always admired your courage. Your determination to fight for what you believed in. Your composure but above all honor. Thousands of years later all that stands before me is a shell of the man I once knew. Power has corrupted you. A man, once filled with love now drowns in paranoia. Without honor you attempted to murder my children who had done no wrong. Without honor you slew their mother and even now you stand before without honor me asking for the man I had save them,"

There was a fury in his voice but even more sour sadness. Zeus stared at his brother in shock.

"I stand for Olympus as I always have," he replied defensively.

"How was keeping me of the council in Olympus interests? Or handing our sisters seat to a petty wine god of any use?"

"She asked to leave!"

"To avoid conflict brought about by you and your selfish ways! Filling the council with your children. Forcing out whoever you thought was a threat," Hades roared in return.

The two brothers fumed at each other in mad fury.

"Why choose the side of one who is not your blood?" Zeus asked his voice controlled.

"Because my family has failed me for millennia,"

The sky god felt a weight drop on his heart. Looking at his brother he could feel the injustice served upon him. Abandoned to the depths of the Underworld. An outcast among his own kin. The elder brother who had stood by his valiantly as they faced their father. Not for one moment faltering in his step or showing weakness. Now a bitter man. Forced to hide his own children from his brother. To win his brother a different tactic would have to be employed.

"What is it you want brother?"

_**LINEBREAK.**_

The table was huge with platters of exotic food set upon it. The room itself was dimly lit with candles. At the head of the table the man had their back turned to them. He was clad in a fitting suit. This time he wore no hood but the shadows shrouded around him thickly enough to conceal his face. Artemis summoned her bow into her hand and fired without the slightest hesitation. The man grabbed the arrow out of the air with remarkable elegance.

"Arrows. Such ineffective projectiles. Surprises me why people are still afraid of them," he spoke in a deep voice that reverberated throughout the room.

"Step out of the shadows and I'll show you why?" Artemis said as another arrow magically nocked itself.

"Invite you to dinner and you shoot at me with an arrow. And they say my sense of decorum is rotten," he said turning to face them. Swiftly he hurled the arrow at Artemis who caught it and nocked it. The hunters drew their knives.

"I knew I should have brought more turkey. Other than its ruthlessness the Hunters of Artemis are known for their rather great appetite. Shall we?" he gestured to the food as he took his seat.

"We are not here for food," Artemis said. The man was unbelievably frustrating her. He was placid. Showing no emotion. Fear, anger none of those. The arrow would have missed any vital organs and she was sure it wasn't a miss. He treated her…normally. As though she were simply a simpleton not a goddess. A rather unwelcome surprise for her. She was used to being treated as a goddess. Especially by males. Before she could react the man snapped and she felt a strong wave of mist wash over. Were she any less a goddess she would have been dazed. The rest of the hunt fell to the floor other than Zoe who held her head painfully before looking at the man infuriated.

"What have you done to my sisters Perseus?" Zoe asked her voice fierce.

"Nothing much. A simple stunning spell they will wake with rather amazing headaches. But fine," he replied.

Did Zoe know the man? The thought crossed her mind with a painful sensation. They had been companions for millennia but even more so friends. And the goddess of the Hunt did not have many friends. How could Zoe lie to her or in this case withhold the truth?

"Zoe you know this man?" she asked shock in his voice.

"Sorry milady. I was not sure of whom he was, I needed to confirm it. He is the man who had saved me all those centuries ago," she spoke with sincerity in her. Relief flooded her systems. Zoe was a friend one who could not so easily be replaced. Quickly she'd remembered what Zoe had told her all those years ago. A man had saved her from the Lydian drakon with remarkable ease. They'd searched for him but called it off thinking him dead. But here he was in flesh, blood and tons of arrogance. The goddess mind ran a thousand miles per hour wondering how the man was alive. There were as many ways of gaining immortality as stealing a tooth from Ladon's maw.

_Perseus _she distantly remembered his name. Definitely not her half-brother. He was dead and she was sure of it.

Perseus strode over to Zoe who appeared to be ready to bounce. He fished in to his pocket and pulled out a small silk case. Artemis hoped he wasn't going to propose. Otherwise this would end up as a full-fledged fight. He instead gave it to Zoe who opened it and gasped. She pulled out a bronze hair pin. She looked at Perseus who snapped his fingers and she fell into his arms. Sensing no ill intent she let him watched as Perseus carefully placed her on the floor.

He turned to her. His face was for once not hidden. Pulsing silver eyes with streaks of emerald green. An unkempt mop of jet-black hair. A face she'd since only once in her immortal life.

"We need to talk, mother,"

…

**There you have it the confrontation most of you have been waiting for. **

**Someone suggested pairings. I don't have one clearly in my mind but I've been thinking of Perlia but he is far too older. Perzoe would work but it's far too exhausted. Though if you guy want it. I'll bring it in a new refreshing way like never before. So do suggest pairings in your reviews. I loved the feedback on the last chapter. That is why this chapter is coming this early.**

**So review:favorite:follow**

**PLATO OAK**

**-signing out- **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8.

Previously on Son Of The Moon.

….

He turned to her. His face was for once not hidden. Pulsing silver eyes with streaks of emerald green. An unkempt mop of jet-black hair. A face she'd since only once in her immortal life.

"We need to talk, mother,"

…...

"_A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path," __**Agatha Christie.**_

Mother and child faced each other. The air around them thick with suffocating tension. For Artemis she saw the child of her blood the child she couldn't raise. For Perseus she saw the mother he loathed, the one he hated.

"As I grew up I always asked myself why? Why did my own mother abandon me? I sought for an answer all my life to this very day. So tell me why?" Perseus began his voice calm and collected. A great contrast to what churned inside him.

"Believe it or not. I had only your interest in mind when I left you all those years ago," Artemis replied. She had changed form to an older woman. Not the strict Artemis but an older woman in her mid-thirties. A mother.

"Left is far too polite a term for what you did to me. And no I do not believe you. You abandoned me to protect yourself. The goddess Artemis breaks her maiden oath! What a scandal that would have caused!" his voice was rising as he reached for a bottle of whiskey pouring a glass for himself.

"I did what I had to do to protect you. Had my father known of your existence he would have stopped at nothing to kill you," Artemis said a strained tone to her voice.

"So leaving me in a forest filled with wild creatures was the better option,"

"I had no choice,"

"Your cruelty is surpassed solely by your hypocrisy. Tell me mother. Had I been born a girl would you have served me up to the wild?" he asked. He'd turned and faced her looking her straight in the eye.

No words came to Artemis. She tried to speak but all that came was a strangled cry.

"Answer me mother!" he insisted stepping forward.

"You would have wouldn't you. Admit it?"

Artemis stepped back. Her mind was reeling and a migraine was slowly building up. Her mind wandered to all those millennia ago. She'd just given birth to a boy. He'd been a lovely child. She'd always wanted a child but this boy was unexpected. He looked too much like his father. Her heart had ached. How would she tell it that she'd killed its father? How would she tell it that never would his father teach him how wield a sword or shoot an arrow? Never teach him how to ride a horse or chase after a girl? How would she tell it that she had killed its father denying him the glories of one? To add salt to the injury she'd broken her oath and consequences would follow mercilessly. And they did. She'd suckled it only but once when the Styx had come. _You cannot keep your child. On the next full moon at the apex of your power you are to abandon it and never search for it at any one point in your life. Lest I shall strike it down. Heed my warning moon goddess._ Her heart had bled for centuries after that. Even still the wound though not fresh was still there aching to its fullest extent. Now looking at her child all grown up her heart bled yet again.

Slowly for the first time in centuries silver tears trickled from her eyes. Her head hung low as a dull aching pain spread in her chest.

"I never wished that you were a girl. I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you. It was out of love that I let you go into the wild knowing that it would care for you. It was out of love that I restrained myself from searching for you. For if I did so the Styx would smite you dead and claim your soul for all eternity. I could not afford to be selfish with you. Or let pride get in the way of my actions. I was still a young goddess. But I loved you. I am sorry if I stripped away your childhood. If I poisoned your youth with my actions or wounded you in any way. But as sure as my blood flows through your veins I loved you and if I were to give up my life for yours I would do it without a moment's hesitation,"

She looked at Perseus who was anything if not bemused. he'd faced down multiple god and goddess but never had one poured out their heart to this extent. Had he been wrong all this time about her? He pulled a dagger in a silver sheath from his back. Its handle was carved in the shape of a wolf. It had been the only thing that she'd left with him and it had saved his life a million times over. Had that been her? No. He threw the dagger at her feet.

"I believe that belongs to you," he said in a cold harsh tone. He would not forgive her. never. In an uproar of shadows he left leaving behind a weeping mother.

Artemis bent to pick the blade but her eyes were blurred with tears and the blade simply slipped out of her grasp. She tried again but it fell out of her hands. Again and again the blade fell out of her grasp. She fell to her knees and wept endlessly.

"Do not cry child," the warm voice of her beloved aunt spoke in front of her. She wiped the tears that clouded her vision and looked at Hestia. She wasn't in her eight-year old form but a much older version of herself. She smiled kindly and picked the dagger and placed it her palm. This time it did not fall from her grasp.

"Take heart my child. He will return to you," she said kindly. Her voice calming her.

"How can you be sure?" Artemis asked bitterly.

"For when all is lost, there is hope,"

"What am I to do? He has made it clear he wants nothing to do with me?"

"Do not repeat what you did all those years ago. Now that he has find you first I doubt Styx will be offended. Now you find him and do not let go," Hestia's voice was as firm as it could ever be.

Hope filled Artemis and she stood wiped her tears away and looked at her hunters who were still knocked out.

"I had better wake these girls up. I have a son to find,"

She would never have the chance to do so.

…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**I saw it fit to dedicate this chapter solely to the two. Hestia acts as a guide for Artemis in the quest to find her son. I loved the feedback from the last chapter. It had me smiling like the Cheshire cat (without the whiskers. For the pairing issue there were some ingenious ideas there. DhampryX2 review was very thought evoking. Thank you for that. To nynrahghost thank you that was very nice. Thank you ShadowGallade very thoughtful. To dogbiscuit1967 that was by far the most ingenious idea to me. (Not that I'm applying it.) but it was mesmerizing. To candycrum. My biggest fan I love you. I can always count on a review from you. Thank you.**

**I have come up with what to do. But I won't tell. It would ruin all the fun there. Once again thank to my 67 reveiwers. 107 favoriters(if there is anything like that) and the 147 followers. Thank you.**

**So review:favorite:follow**

**PLATO OAK**

**-signing out- **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9.

Previously on Son Of The Moon.

The sky god felt a weight drop on his heart. Looking at his brother he could feel the injustice served upon him. Abandoned to the depths of the Underworld. An outcast among his own kin. The elder brother who had stood by his valiantly as they faced their father. Not for one moment faltering in his step or showing weakness. Now a bitter man. Forced to hide his own children from his brother. To win his brother a different tactic would have to be employed.

"What is it you want brother?"

….

"What you ask of me is impossible brother even you know that?" Zeus protested.

How could he have the Hades spawn reside within the Underworld it was against the most ancient of laws.

"I find no fault with them living here in the Underworld, it is their home,"

"Stop toying with me brother. You know the ancient do not permit such folly,"

"The children have spent a greater part of their lives in a hotel, it is time they came home,"

"The land of the dead is no home for any child no matter whom their parents may be,"

Hades was well aware of this. The Underworld was cruel and bloody place. But how would he have his children live on the outside and still keep watch over them. At least here he would protect them.

"I will compromise om anything brother. But this is out of question," Zeus spoke yet again firmly.

"Then let this here be the case. My children will remain unharmed. No plot is to be set against them by Olympus. I assure you brother should anything of your construction occur against them I will raze Olympus to the very ground,"

"I swear this to you brother. The children are allowed to reside within Camp Half Blood among their own ," the sky god spoke fairly.

"They are to be allowed to visit the Underworld whenever they wish," Hades affirmed.

"Fine," Zeus agreed grudgingly. The two children were a threat to Olympus. But Hades was an invaluable ally.

"You may leave now brother,"

In a flash of lightning Zeus flashed away.

Hades leaned heavily in his throne how was he going to break this news to the children. They had loved the place but rules were rules and there were some he didn't dare break.

**LINEBREAK.**

It had been a month of searching and Artemis was growing frustrated. Every track ended in a dead end. Perseus tactics were ingenious. They were now in a forest in Idaho, Wyoming. The hunt moved stealthily through the forest. Something did not sit well with her. The forest was too quiet. She stretched her senses. Monsters. She motioned for a stop and the hunt froze at once. Pointing to where the scent was strongest the hunt followed her. Prepare to ambush she spoke through the empathy link she shared with her hunters. The hunters skillfully positioned themselves. A small clearing was right in front of them. some of the hunters went up the trees and nocked their arrows. They spread themselves around the clearing awaiting the command. Seven cyclopes, ten drachmae and twenty hounds. A piece of cake. But that wasn't all. Tow hooded figures faced each other. On wore a dark hood and hunter's garb. Slung on his back was a Winchester rifle. Two guns were holstered on his hips and a knife on each shoulder. Perseus. The other man was all too very familiar with Artemis. Lelantos.

Was Perseus working with the Titans? The though ran painfully through her. she watched the exchange between them. They knew each other at one point of time. She saw Perseus turn as if to leave. She issued the order. Attack. A barrage of arrows rained at the company. An arrow sailed at Perseus head who caught it with relative ease. Lelantos pulled out two axes and was chopping the arrows out of the air. In the stunned moment Artemis leaped forward in the form of a bear and plowed through the monsters. Heading for Perseus unsure of what to do to him when she got to him. Several hunters had joined her and were weaving through the crowd with admirable prowess. Even though outnumbered the hunters were the finest arsenal Olympus had. The monsters were slowly diminishing some fleeing as they saw the bloodlust in the eyes of her hunter. She changed into her human form. Shooting an arrow into the eye of a cyclopes with so much force it stuck an unsuspecting hellhound behind hound. She leapt over a hound shooting its back. Somersaulting once and landing swiftly she pulled out a knife and stuck it hilt deep into the neck of a drachmae. She pulled it out and turned and hurled it into the head of a hellhound. She nocked three arrows and shot them into a hell hound.

She turned to see Zoe and Phoebe engage Lelantos. The two hunters were silver blurs. But Lelantos appeared to hardly be straining. His movements were swift and calculated. One mistake in their attack and she'd be picking up their heads. Phoebe went in too close and got kicked into a tree. Zoe was left alone with a furious Titan. She lunged forward in a flurry of attacks but only landed a cut on the Titan who seeing golden ichor flow out went on a full spate of attacks. In one powerful strike disarmed Zoe having snapped her blades. He spun around her and kicked at her knees. Zoe fell to her knees. Behind her Lelantos raised his axe to decapitate her. she was too far away. Artemis was too far away to do anything but watch. Time seemed to stop as the hunters watched as the axe came down. It was all in slow motion. Then the axe shattered into fragments.

Perseus cocked the Winchester.

"I told you she was of bounds," he spoke in a low rough voice that promised pain.

Lelantos shuddered a bit before regaining his composure. the air currents around him twisted before vanishing. The monsters had all fallen. The hunters looked at Perseus and nocked their arrows.

"Nice to see you have found me," he said plainly.

His hood was still up. Zoe stood and stood next to Artemis. She was battered and bruised but even more conflicted.

"What were you doing in the company of that Titan?" Zoe asked her lieutenant bravado rising.

"Two friends catching up,"

"Are you working for the Titans?" Artemis asked eager for an answer.

Perseus must have noticed this. Behind his hood a smile crossed his face.

"What I do is none of your business? You should call off your hunt for me. You have more pressing issues,"

"What do you speak of?"

"The Ophiotaurus has been born. The Titans have begun their search for it. Thought you could use a heads up," he said in a matter of the fact way.

"You lie!" Artemis said. This was bad,

"Why should I? I have seen it. Nice creature by the way,"

"Where is it?"

"What's the fun in telling you that?"

"You dare defy an Olympian goddess!" Phoebe roared.

"I will be taking my leave. You owe me one," he said disappearing in a mass of shadows.

Zoe took a glance at Artemis and would have sworn she'd paled a few shades.

"Milady are you okay?"

"No Zoe. That beast is as old as my father's beard. I have to report this to Olympus and begin my hunt,"

"Then we'll wait for you here,"

"No you go to Camp Half Blood. I will have Apollo transport you there,"

"But milady!" she cried out.

"No time for buts Zoe. I will hunt the beast alone,"

"Take charge of the hunters, I'm entrusting this responsibility to you,"

"I will milady,"

Artemis nocked a silver arrow that pulsed brightly and shot it into the sky vanishing in a silver flash.

It begins.

…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Loved the feedback. I want to smash 100 reviews. That's not too much to ask. Probably won't update for a while. School is coming up and my hands will be full. I'll try my best to update early.**

**So review:favorite:follow**

**PLATO OAK**

**-signing out-**


End file.
